


One Minute Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the kiss and the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute Romance

It wasn't that she had a weakness for bad boys; hell, usually she didn't even know they were bad until later. It was simply consistent bad luck. She did fall for unusual types, that was true. People were the most beautiful when there was a hitch in their act, a crack in their wall, when you could tilt your head and see the skies of another world stretching behind their eyes. Once they fell into Category Bad she had to let them go, but now Anthony was trickling into her category, and his eyes were the color of grey skies.


End file.
